Game Manual
BASIC GAMEPLAY Each match is based on three separate contests: Defense , Speed and Power . The jouster who wins the most contests wins the match. Highest Defense wins the contest. Defense comes from your helm and armor. The maximum Speed is determined by the horse itself, but the final Speed depends on how well you perform at the start and during acceleration. The maximum Power is determined by the lance , but the final Power depends on your aiming performance. GAMEPLAY STARTING On the countdown tap the screen right when the word Go appears to get a Speed bonus . This gives you a better chance of reaching your horse's maximum Speed. You must tap once at the end of the countdown, and only at the right moment. SPEED Tap the screen when the cursor reaches the green zone for the best acceleration . Tapping too late or too early will generate a much smaller acceleration. Tap as perfectly as you can on each acceleration to maximize your Speed. AIMING Drag your finger anywhere onscreen (not necessarily on the lance itself) to guide the lance toward the designated target . The size of the circle indicates the distance you are from the target. If the target turns green at the moment of impact, it means you have struck a perfect hit : Your Power score will be the maximum potential of your lance combined with any relevant bonus. Aiming is very important, no matter what you do. You can't win if you don't touch your target! ROUND RESULTS AND REWARDS The result screen displays the individual results for each contest, as well as the Gold Coin reward you'll receive based on your performance. BOOSTS At the start of each round, you will be given the chance to spend some ( Gemstones ) to tilt the balance in your favor in one or more Contests. boost_category_attack_selected.png|Boost Power boost_category_defense_selected.png|Boost Defense boost_category_speed_selected.png|Boost Speed For each Contest, there's a meter showing your strength compared with the opponent's for each stat. The green part is yours; the red is your opponent's. Having an advantage there doesn't automatically mean that you'll win the Contest. In the case of Speed and Power , your performance is still heavily relied upon. To participate in Jousting matches, you need a royal invitation . The proof of the invitation's authenticity is the Seal . You need to spend one Seal per round. You'll regain Seals over time, but if you're in a hurry, you can always spend a few Gemstones to refill your bank of Seals . Social Seals are a variant of Royal Seals that allows one to participate in multiplayer matches, such as the championships. SHOP At the top of the Shop menu, there are 3 bars . They indicate your current Defense, Speed, and Power. The bar maximums represent the highest possible stat levels in the current League , for the most Powerful item or items in the category, plus all the possible upgrades . WEIGHT/LOAD CAP Each item has a weight and each horse has a load capacity that will restrict which items you can equip along with it. You can't joust when you are overloaded , but you can still browse the Shop. UPGRADING You can upgrade the base stat of each item several times (the number of times depends on the League and the item): Speed for Horses, Power for Lances, and Defense for Helms and Armors. WAIT TIME Upgrading an item takes time. You won't benefit from the stat increase until it is completed, but at least you'll still be able to use it. It is possible to skip the wait time with a certain amount of Gemstones. When buying an upgrade for an item, the item goes into a queue. Upgrade slots can be obtained to upgrade up to 4 items simultaneously. CHARGE The final upgrade level is temporary and lasts only a few rounds. You'll have to return to the Shop to charge it again to its maximum potential. When the item is at maximum level, a symbol appears next to its category in the Shop. EMBLEMS Personalizing your Emblem is especially important for the online part of the game, where it represents you. During the game, you will unlock additional layouts and figures . LAYOUTS The layout dictates how the figures on the Emblem will be placed, as well as the background pattern. Each layout has two colors to select. FIGURES Primary figures , identified on the layout as 1s, will do a lot to personalize your Emblem. SPECIAL FIGURES Secondary figures , marked as 2s on layouts, will also help to personalize your Emblem, but more importantly, they provide special bonuses for different actions and situations. GAME MAP To complete the base campaign, you will need to progress through 5 Leagues . You will need to beat the Champion of a League to access the next one. Previous Leagues can always be revisited, either to finish uncompleted matches or to acquire new items. JOUSTS To advance, you need to complete matches to unlock the next ones on the path. Sometimes you'll be offered a choice between two paths. Choosing one path won't prevent you from completing the alternate path before advancing to the next League. ROUNDS Some matches are made up of a series of rounds . You'll need to pass through each round to complete the match. MATCH REWARDS Completing a match can yield special rewards. Those rewards can range from some ( Gemstones ), to permanent bonuses to your stats, to unlocking new items or emblem parts . GAME MODES Category:Getting Started Category:Gameplay